


False Impression

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Kidnapping, Slight Hallucinations, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Hiccup awakes to a find his world in a haze and a strange creature as his captor.





	False Impression

**Author's Note:**

> flurbejurbvondurp prompted: ‘K’ for kidnapped with the 'H’ for Hiccup

The world swirled around him as if he were hurdling to the ground. Hiccup knew he was falling. Through the haze that clouded his mind, he could sense a solid surface underneath his back. But his body refused to believe it was.

He rolled to his side, the contents of his stomach threatening to loose. Taking deep breathes through his nose in hopes of calming his body, Hiccup attempted to open his eyes. His surroundings were as hazy as his mind and he blinked several times to clear his blurred vision. It didn’t work.

“Who are you?”

Hiccup’s body jerked at the sudden demand that echoed terribly through his head. His eyes shut and teeth clinched as the pain of the sound dulled. With strength he barely had, he reopened his eyes and his stomach nearly turned on him at the sight that awaited him.

A horrifying vision of spikes jutting out from a blank face stared down at him. Its eyes were like black depths with no soul behind them. The face spoke but no mouth moved. The creature twisted its head to the side as it leaned closer to him, it’s entire face consuming his view.

Hiccup snapped his eyes shut again and jolted away, trying desperately to block out the creature. His head spun wildly at the sudden movement, a moan escaping him, gritting his teeth at the pain. He tried recalling his last memory, but his muddled mind made it impossible to think straight. All he saw behind his eyelids was that terrible, soulless face staring at him.

“Who are you, dragon-enslaver?” the voice spat, vehemently.

Hiccup had been called many things, but dragon-enslaver was not one of them and it took several moments for him to process the name through the haze.

“I don’t…I don’t enslave dragons,” he managed to get out weakly.

The end of a staff dug into his chest rolling him onto his back and pinning him there. “You bound them with saddles to control them!”  

“No…” Hiccup covered his face with his tied hands. The frightening image of the creature blinked in and out of his mind’s eyes, the strobe effect behind his lids causing quick stabs in his throbbing head. “I’m Hiccup Haddock. From Berk. We live in peace with dragons,” he explained in haste in-between the lulls of short clarity.

The weight withdrew from his chest in a sudden movement, and Hiccup felt like he could breath. Something dropped to the ground close by, echoing like a hammer striking in his ears. Two hands pressed onto either of his cheeks. Hiccup flinched at the unexpected touch, but the hands kept his head from jerking away.

“Hiccup?” the voice that dripped with hostility now spoke tenderly. A line was drawn along his chin followed by a soft gasp. “How did I not see?”

Hiccup dared to view his captor, the soft change pacifying his apprehension. Orange light glowed behind the face of a woman. The brightness drowned out the color of her hair, but her concerned eyes penetrated his.

“Who are you?” he managed to question, his head still throbbing but feeling strangely at ease at the sight of the woman.

“A mother who has been away for far too long.”


End file.
